The little angel
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: AU: in a world of angels and demons, a human immortal, Gon Freccess, was captured and sold to Killua Zoldyck, a pureblood demon. He always wonders about a boy called Illumi Zoldyck who disappeared a few years ago. Then he finds out the secret that the Zoldyck's had kept from him for a long time. Warning: might be some OOCness. Flames would be used to burn the sender. Summary up!


**Hi pplz! I am back! Sorry for not updating on lovely curse, I have a writers block so don't expect a new chappie soon! Thank you the ppl who had supported me although my fics are horrid according to some. **

**So here is a apology fic for the ppl who are waiting for me to update!**

**Disclaimer: look, isn't it obvious that I don't own HxH? Like, if I did, there would be lots of moaning going on!**

**warning: some OCC and a twist to the characters and families and ehem, some rather colorful language. LEMONS!**

* * *

Note:

The ZOLDYCK family:

Killua (17)

Alluka (19)

Hisoka, yes I am putting this perv in the ZOLDYCK family, (20)

Silva (43)

Kikyo (40)

Milluki (19)

Gon -he is Killua's so he is in the family- (16)

Illumi (20)

Kuroro (20)

Kalluto (19)

;););):);)4);););):);););););););););)4;););););););;);););););););)4;););););))););3;););););););2:):):):1))))))));)))))

Kurapica - the poor thing is the only one not in the family in my fic - (18)

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived three races, there is the demon race, also the most powerful, there are three types of demons, one, the lowest, the level Es, are ones that has no will, and only focuses on devouring souls, and the medium class, the Duras, demons with will but doesn't have much self control when angered, the last class, the rarest, but most powerful and respected, the Purebloods, they are God level demons with powers to make anyone obey them, well, almost every one.

There is also the angel race, a race of horridble, vile creatures that prays to god every ten minutes, they hate to demon race, calling them unpure and evil, and killing anything that they think is an obstacle to their believes. But there are a few, who fell in love with demons and had a child with them, which is rare, but for the child to survive, is even rarer, the ones that survive, are called human immortals, they have the looks of an angel and a demon added up together, and have the sweetest blood in the whole entire world. Human immortals are the rare few who doesn't bow down to the pure bloods, but barely.

Most human immortals are females, but one out of one hundred are males, like angels and demons, they don't age, but they are very weak and powerless, and most human immortals, if they fall into the wrong hands, would live their lives screaming.

Now, you would wonder why I a telling you this story, or rather, about a world that you never knew of, well, you see, this is a story about Gon Freccess, a human immortal who fell in love with a pure blood, and how he learnt that happiness could never be free.

It all started on a rainy day...

A shadow flitted from tree to tree, a petite little boy, who look like he is about fourteen, but is actually sixteen, ran at an inhuman speed, trying to out run every human immortals worst night mare; getting captured by vampires, yes, you have guessed correctly, it is Gon Freccess, the human immortal, our star of the story.

Gon panted, he had been sitting by a stream, with his animal friends when five fat, ugly men came out of the forest and killed every one, claiming that they would catch him and sell him in the black market, and how they would make a lot of money out of him.

Even Gon, who usually trusts anyone, had sensed that something was wrong and took off, running for his life; his freedom.

Gon had been running for hours now, and his legs were getting tired. His vision weavered yet again, black spots dancing everywhere. His foot got caught in a tree root, he tripped, he fell, he had lost the game of cat and mouse, him as the prey, the men as the hunters. A tear fell out of his eye, and the dense boy knew that it was problebly the last time that he would be able to lie under the open sky again.

* * *

Whispers filled up Gon's head,they were loud, too loud for his tastes. He groaned, the whispers ceased, only to turn back on again, but louder. He opened his eyes, blinding light flashed and he snapped them shut again, only to find a burning sensation in his left arm. His eyes snapped back open, and slowly peered down to his arm, he gasped.

A snake, no, it was too big for one, right? Sat on his arm, biting it, injecting venom that paralysed him, and lord, was it painful.

"is that the boy that you were talking about?" said a gruff voice.

"he isn't just a boy, he is a human immortal, and I want to sell him at the auction for at least ten billion blood drops (the money in demons), do not disappoint me."

"oh, a rare, eh?"

"yes."

"where am I, who are you people, what are you doing to me?" Gon asked, trembleling with fear. But he didn't receive the answer he wanted, but a slap on the face.

"Boy!" barked the man with a gruff voice, "shut up!"

Gon closed his mouth, tears filled his eyes from pain. But he stayed still and silent.

After the men discussed for a while more, he was taken into a room, and was stripped by a man with evil, sinister eyes, hands stroked his body and the man licked his lips, pumping the younger one's member. The boy gasped, as a finger entered him, and another, the pain was almost unbearable, but a voice saved him, "Masaki, he is going to be pure when he gets sold, got it?"

The man, Masaki, as the voice had called him, pouted and said, "Awww, that just ruins all the fun."

Gon barely managed to stop from crying out when another finger entered him, and pushed in, then pulled out. Masaki smirked, "This is your lucky day, boy."

He placed Gon in a tub of water, and washed him, and also trimmed his hair, but luckily, nothing more occurred.

* * *

Killua pov

"father, I am going to the auction, ok?"I said.

"Killua, you are allowed one item, for your birthday, got that?" replyed Silva.

"OK"

I jumped out of the window, and ran towards the place where the auction was held, and was let inside after a bit of, ehem, convincing.

I entered the room only to find that the auction had already started, and the announcer had just sold a vase at the price of ten million blood drops, agh, robbery. Look, even if I am a rich person doesn't mean that I go around buying everything for a unbelieveble price, heck, only show offs do that, and I am NOT one, ok, maybe I am, just a bit.

"Now, for our last piece, ladies and gentlemen, welcome, the one and only known human immortal alive, the rarest of all, Gon Freccess!" oh great, I arrived at THE END of the auction, well, then, I am determind to get this human immortal, it's not every day that you see one.

The announcer brought on stadge the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, it was a short, petite boy with raven hair, though it was drooping a bit, and his skin was the most golden tan, a rare sight to see in the dark world. And his eyes, they were filled with fear, but that only made him look cuter-what?! I, killua ZOLDYCK never say cute! Any ways, they were a warm, chocolate brown, and it happened to be that my favourite food is chocolate, and his scent, oh, his scent, it travelled al the way to the back, where I was. And it was a beautiful, Beautiful smell, like sunshine and chocolate and pine and the rain, simplely alluring. He is mine.

* * *

Gon pov

I was dragged onto to stage, there was a large crowd of demons staring at me, and I felt fear, soul crushing fear, as I felt all eyes upon me, "the bid starts at ten billion blood drops!" called the man, and there was immediately a rise in the price. Please make it a good person, I prayed again and again.

"eleven billion!"

"fifteen!"

"fifty!" called a voice, I looked up, it belonged to a man with long, sleek hair with yellow, ugly slits for eye. His lips curled up cruelly with satisfaction when he saw no one else had a higher price. Oh no.

"no more bids? Very well, going once, going twise, the human immortal is sold to number 19-"

The announcer never got to finish, as a young, yet powerful and strong voice cried out- "One bottle of a Pureblood's blood." oh my, that is a lot! A Purebloods blood could revive a god! Or more, and it gives the drinker a decade of godlike power! Who would pay such a high price for ME?

"..." the announcer was as speechless as me, "Well," said the voice, "what are you waiting for?"

"Y-yes, of course, any more bids? Very well, going once, going twise, the human immortal is sold to number 99!"

Murmurs filled the room, well, I can't blame them, it's not every day that you see a human immortal AND see HIM sold for so much. But there are more thing I have to worry about, who bought me? Is it a boy? Girl? A lady? A man? Or ... I considered the worse, an angel? I shuddered, and shakily walked towards number 99, as I know that is I didn't, I would most likely to get hit by he/her/it when I get there.

I moved forward as the crowd parted to let me through, but not before they each tore off a bit of my cloth, no doubt to use it to track me down later. So, alas, when I got to Number 99 my cloth were in shreds.

* * *

To Gon Freccess, he himself is the plainest person alive, but to Killua Zoldyck he is the most cut- no, Zoldycks doesnt say that word, beautiful in existence, with his small frame and chocolate eyes. But he would never admit it, no, a Zoldyck would NOT do something so embarrassing! And to Gon Freccess, it was his life's first time seeing such a what's the word... Oh yes, Dangerous yet, yet, pure creature before, and he wondered what thing could put such a horrid sadness into the being's eyes.

They stared at each other, until the taller one, Killua, grabbed Gon's arm and pulled him towards him, so the youngester's head rested on his chest, and he blushed when he felt the hard yet soft chest underneth the thin shirt the older one was wearing, and he felt at peace just listening to the steady heart beat of the Zoldyck. It was smoothing, a kind of smoothing that he had never felt before.

Killua looked down at the boy at his chest, enjoying the warmth the little one was immiting. He ran a hand through the boy's hair, and was surprised to find silky threads at his fingers just like his own hair. He was about to ask for the boy's name, oh yes, the announcer had said it before, Gon Freccess. It suited him perfectly. Wait, Gon Freccess, that is a name for a curse in a curse book, Killua remembered, as a Zoldyck had to memories ever spell in existence. What was the curse about again... Oh my god! Gon Freccess! Why would anyone name their child a name of one the most horrid curse In existence? He wondered.

"Every one! The angels have come, please take your items and leave this instance!" boomed the announcer, Gon tensed, and Killua hugged him, trying to reassure him, he have never ever felt this feeling before, and he definitely hadn't ever tried tried to reassure someone before. This boy, he is interesting. But they didn't have more time for this, as Angels bursted into the room, causing caose, and every one took out weapons to defend themselves.

All but Killua, he didn't need to. He just grew his hand into a claw and slashed his way through, while his other hand carried Gon - who watched amazed, making a mental note to not anger his master in the long future - smirking. It had been a long time since he had killed Angels, and it felt good to have blood on his hands again.

As they went outside, Killua licked all of the blood off his hands and resumes carrying Gon bridle style with two hands, loving the feeling of soft skin on his hands, this boy, he is all his, all his.

* * *

They were running on the forest floor, the gentle sways lulled Gon into sleep as he leaned against his new master's chest, listenly to his breathing and heart beat, although he had killed, and had enjoyed it, a few minutes before, Gon felt strangely comforted in his arms, maybe, just maybe, lady luck had blessed him with a good master. Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

Killua looked down, when he heard soft noises coming from his new, new, toy? He didnt know why he hesitated at the word toy, it just didn't seem right, but then a soft whimper jerked him out of his thoughts, and he stared at the boy who seem to be having a nightmare. He sighed, and placed a small kiss on the whimpering boy's forehead, again, he didn't know what made him do it, and the whimpering ceased. He smiled, yes, Killua Zoldyck just smiled, in pure happiness, for no reason at all.

When he got inside, he was greeted by his sisters, Kalluto and Alluka. "Ohhhhhh! She is so kyawaii! And she smells so nice too!" Alluka glomped me, "Welcome back Aniki!"

Killua sweat dropped, "Onee sama, please get off me, and Gon isn't a she!"

"So her name is Gon, huh?" stated Kalluto.

Killua nodded, "He is also a human immortal."

"Ah." said the two sisters in unison.

"Nenene! Can I dress him up?" asked Alluka, although she is 19, she still have a thing for dolls. Kalluto just nodded in agreement. "No." said Killua, The sisters looked crestfallen, "I want to join in to." Kalluto and Alluka brightened up instantly. But when did Killua Zoldyck play dress up? And dressing up isn't an assin-like thing, is it?

* * *

Gon groaned, he felt like he had just ate a horse, and then he heard giggles, and something that feels like silk is on his skin, and he felt someone poke him, his eyes fluttered, they poked him again, and again. He turn to his side, wanting to get rid of the poking, it stopped, and then a female called, "Aniki, he is waking up!"

It was problely his new master's sister, thought Gon groggily, wait, his new master's sister?! His eyes snapped open, and he saw nothing, he panicked, but then his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he blinked, sat up, and looked down at his body, he was a light cream colored silk tshirt and and pants that are too long for him, there are holes at the back of the shirt to allow his wings to poke through. He was sitting on a bed with silk matterass, whose ever house this was they sure were rich.

"What's you name?" asked a boy that looked his age, he was the one who bought him. "Gon Freccess." replayed Gon, taking his time staring at his new master, he had silky white hair that made him want to run his hand through it, and eyes that are a deep, endless, beautiful, sad blue, his skin was pale, unlike Gon's, and he had black fallen angel wings that had a healthy shine to it, he is wearing a black tshirt and pants that covered three quarters of his legs and a black arm band, it would of looked plain on anyone else, but it looked splendid on him.

Gon replayed his voice inside his head, and it sounded powerful, like of a king's, masaka, a pureblood?! He looked at the boy with renewed eyes."Nene, are yguys pureblood?" he asked the boy, the boy nodded"what's your name?" killua gaped openly at him, he thought that the boy was weird, but never this weird, he was supposed to fear him, and then go hide in a corner after screaming. But he didnt, instead, he looked at him with stars in his eyes, yelling, "Sugoi!" Killua felt like knocking some sense into the thick skull of the fearless boy, but he didn't.

The boy smiling dazzlelingly at him,and he didn't notice his two siblings croo and silently sweep out of the room, leaving them in there alone.

"D-did you just ask for my name?" -News headline: Killua Zoldyck stutters!- Killua stuttere- ehem, asked, shaken that the boy had just asked for his name, "Isn't that what friends do?" Gon grinned, he is determind to get rid of that sad glint in his master's eyes no matter what, and let me tell you, that boy is the most stubborn person in the whole entire world! "F-friend?" -News headline: Killua stutters twise in one minute!- "yep!"

Killua felt light headed, no one had ever asked for his name before, as he and his family were assines that kills only the evils, but no one else believe in them, so they were feared and definately has no friends. So why would a little boy, especially one that he had BOUGHT and for all he knows, he could toture him until the world ends, ask for his name and say that they are friends?

"Hey are you okay?" asked Gon, concerned, Killua blinked, and blinked again, and just to annoy you, he blinked AGAIN, "Yes, of course."

But he said it too fast to sound honest, so Gon slid off the bed and walked towards him and placed a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature, frowning. "Make sure you are ok, got that?" "Killua." Killua decided that the word friend could describe them, so he gave Gon his name.

"Killua, go lie down, okay?" without waiting for an answer, Gon dragged Killua towardsother bed and plopped down with him, Killua blushed as Gon hugged him like a teddy, smiling, "Killua, although I have just met you, I feel like I have known you all my life, so please, sleep, as long as you sleep, I will protect you." Gon knows that his new mast- no, best friend, is a good person, although he couldn't feel it, so he felt need to comfort the poor boy, to make that sad part of Killua Zoldyck disappear, forever.

And so Killua lyed down, letting sleep, not just any kind of sleep, and warm kind of sleep, a type that he hadn't experienced since ten years ago, embrace him as he too hugged his new best friend.

* * *

It had been a year since Gon came into the Zoldyck family, and bit by bit, they had changed, Kikyo got nicer, Silva and Killua smiled more, no longer cold blooded killers, Kalluto talked more, Alluka went out side, hisoka, oh yes, hisoka, every one could still recall the day when Gon first met...

FLASH BACK...

_Gon was sitting on a tree branch, waiting for Killua to come back from his mission, as Killua didn't want to let Gon see unnessary blood, pouting. "MOU, Killua Baka, why can't I go with him? I am bored~" he whined, seeing as most of the family members wouldn't come back until the evening. "So~" a voice whispered up his ear, tickleling it, "if you are bored, I will entertain you." Gon whipped his head around,coming face to face with a clown that is way too close, Gon, caught by surprise, fell off the branch with a high pitched scream. Later, when the others came home, they found 1/5 of their windows broken beyond repair, according to the servants it was because of a scream they heard, when later they heard the whole truth from Hisoka, they made a mental note to not startle Gon real bad unless they want to have lots of broken glass to clean up._

_END FLASH BACK..._

And there was one more, Milluki, who got thinner and no longer needed new beds every week, and now he ACTUALLY could run. Last of all, the servants were surprised to find their masters smiling in the newest family photo with a raven haired, tanned boy with pure white wings standing in the middle next to the youngest master.

Every questions Gon asks would be answered, except some rather adult ones that were banNed by Killua to answer, and there was one more, things about the boy with long, black hair and soulless eyes in the photos. All Gon knows about him was that he is called Illumi, he appeared in fifteen family photos and then dissappeared one day, even his face had been scrached out in the photos, no one, not even Hisoka, who is always trying to turn Gon into a hentai, would ever talk about him. Every time he asks about him the person just answers, "we will tell you when the time is right, Gon." so Gon left it at that, knowing that they speak the truth, and waited.

* * *

Then on the 13th of April, the time came, in the morning, and it was raining, raining. A letter arrived. It came in with a grand entrance. It was carried by a mighty eagle. And it flew into the room where all of the Zoldycks and Gon was dining. Killua reached for it. He took the envalope. He opened it. He turned pale. "Father. Come and see this." Silva came over, wondering what could make him fearlessd's on become so pale. The only time that it had happened to him was when Gon had broken his arm, but he still wasnt that pale. Silva took the envalope. His lips turned into a harsh line. "Every one get prepared. He is coming back." then he turned to a puzzled Gon. "Gon, it is time we tell you all about Illumi Zoldyck. The oldest sibling and the traitor who murdered Heba (sorry yugioh, can't think of another name right now, Heba is a OC in this one pls note.), the second youngest Zoldyck."


End file.
